Memoirs of a Musician
by dchsclarinet
Summary: The journey of Band from beginning to end. What we all go through as we grow into our music and change within the band.


Disclaimer: I don't own my band. I don't own anything related to my band, except like a t shirt.

No one will ever understand the phenomena that is marching band, or any band for that matter. The only way to come close to grasping the concept is to participate in the program. I am not the only one who hates being snubbed by athletics and "non-band entities" who just don't understand the, pardon my cliché, blood, sweat, and tears that students and directors pour into their music.

Band starts for most of us around the ages of 10 and 11. This is when our parents take us to the music store and we apprehensively gaze at all the beautiful instruments on display, you know the ones that are so expensive that probably the closest we will come to one is by pressing your face against the glass. You walk to the counter and then try out mouthpieces of the different instruments and when, after much deliberation and your mother telling you to hurry up, you choose your weapon. At this time you also choose, even though you don't know it, your music part, personality, and practice location…inside for woodwinds outside for brass. Then you take your brand new toy home and immediately try playing. This is also when your parents kick you outside to practice or to practice in your room. Thank God I picked clarinet so I wasn't forced to practice in the great outdoors! Middle school band is a funny thing. Some middle school bands are remarkable and others are, well, middle school bands. There is not much competition for chairs, placement within your section, yet and everyone is just learning the ropes of music and their chosen instrument. This is also when the students are first introduced to the world of band. Some students quit after the first year, for different reasons such as they don't like the work and discipline required to be a decent musician others just because music isn't for them. However, most students stay in music for the long run.

The next hurdle is High school band. This is when the kids that love music and band have their chance to shine. Marching band is in the fall, a time when we have grueling practices and must perform feats of stamina and musicianship in order to survive the infamous band camp. Yes, I had to jazz run while playing sixteenth notes at a tempo of 115 across 20 yards, and you know what? It was fun. Most people would question as to why we subject ourselves this torture. But little do they know it is not torture…it is a way of life. Then Concert season starts. The hardcore musician comes out in all of us as we compete for our chair in order to gain the illustrious title of SECTION LEADER. I have been a section leader from Freshman year through Senior and it is not a walk in the park. Section leaders must set good examples they must : practice, come 15 min early to every band activity, help their sections, teach music, run section rehearsals, call an outside rehearsal, and be Mom, or Dad, to every person in their section. Your four years of high school band come down to one of the saddest moments of your life. Graduation. Why is graduation sad? You have been working for four years toward your diploma. But in the last month of school reality sets in and you realize that you have to leave the band. You must leave and the band will go on WITHOUT YOU. So now we are stuck in this bittersweet situation, you get to leave and start your life but you must also leave your life behind. There was much crying at my own graduation. Mostly because I did not want to leave the music program. When you have dedicated 7 years of your life to one thing you should be a bit teary eyed. But don't worry, just because you are not a student anymore doesn't meant that you can never come back! There are concerts to attend and Marching shows to watch. Cheer on your Alma Mater at a competition and cry with joy when they win.

For us that go to college we can participate in college band. An entire new band and group. New colors and cheers. New friends. But just as fun if not more fun. And if you were one of those hard core bandies that practiced everyday and loved their instrument like a child then you can major in music. Be a band director have your own band! I am majoring in music and while I know I will miss my high school band, I will someday have my own band. Remember, music is an outlet for the soul and will always be in style!


End file.
